Carnival Capers
Carnival Capers is a US DVD featuring six tenth series episodes. The UK and Australian releases feature seven tenth series episodes. The US release features two songs. It was released under the name Percy and the Funfair for Norwegian, Swedish, Danish and Finnish audiences featuring seven tenth series episodes. It was released under the name, Fair in the City for Dutch audiences with six tenth series episodes. Description US/AUS Join Thomas and Friends as a carnival comes to the Island of Sodor! Also, meet new friends, Rocky and Rosie, and follow them as they explore their new surroundings and learn to work as a team with the other engines. UK The fun fair is coming to Sodor and all of the engines have been asked to help, except for Percy! When Percy leaves his boring job of pulling the coal and goes to help at the fun fair, all of the other trains grind to a halt because they have no fuel. Percy is horrified and gets to work with the important job of delivering the coal. Will he be able to get all the trains working? Will the fun fair be set up on time? Join Percy in this great adventure. NOR Here you meet Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends again. You might have seen Thomas before? He loves to pull all kinds of freight. The only thing he doesn't like is fish. This time, a funfair is coming to Sodor and all the engines, except Percy, is asked to help. Episodes US # Percy and the Carnival * # Thomas and the Birthday Mail * # A Smooth Ride ** # The Green Controller * # Edward Strikes Out * # Thomas' Frosty Friend ** (* Followed by Learning Segment) (** Followed by song) UK/AUS # Thomas and the Jet Plane # Percy and the Funfair # Thomas' Tricky Tree # Toby's Afternoon Off # Emily and the Special Coaches # Seeing the Sights # Thomas and the Shooting Star NOR # Percy and the Funfair # Toby's Day Off # Thomas and the Christmas Tree # It's Good to be Gordon # Emily and the Special Coaches # Thomas and the Football Team # Thomas and the Presents DK # Percy and the Amusement Park # Thomas and the Birthday Gifts # Toby's Afternoon Off # Thomas and the Lost Tree # It's Good to be Gordon # Emily and the Freshly Painted Cars # Thomas and the Football Match FIN # Percy and the Amusement Park # Birthday Post # Toby's Free Afternoon # The Lost Christmas Tree # Gordon's New Record # Emily's Specialised Vans # Thomas' Colourful Day SWE # Percy and the Funfair # Toby's Free Afternoon # The Lost Christmas Tree # It's Great to be Gordon # Emily and the Special Coaches # Considerate to Colours # Thomas and the Presents Dutch # Percy and the Funfair # Flour on the Track # Duncan is Working Against the Clock # Toby's Free Afternoon # Where is the Tree? # It's Nice to be Gordon Songs # There's Always Something New (US DVD only) # Engine Roll Call Learning Segments US * Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Emily * Which Load for Rosie? * Which Friends is in Which Shed? * Sized Engine for the Job Bonus Features US * Bob the Builder bonus episode: "Roley's New Friend" UK Learning Segments * Dot-to-Dot - Jeremy * Help From Your Friends * Percy's Story * Percy's Treasure Trivia * The VUDU digital release is in widescreen. * The UK/AUS DVD repeats the opening and ending for each episode instead of showing the animated transition. While being the first UK DVD since Bumper Party Collection! to do so. * On the first UK release of this DVD, images from Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Edward Strikes Out were seen on the back cover. * In the UK/AUS episode selections, instrumental music from the first 30 seconds of the Welcome to the Island of Sodor Opening is heard in the first selection and music from the beginning of Percy and the Funfair is heard in the second selection. The Extras selection also plays Percy's theme. * The UK trailer of the DVD is shown in the promotional DVD, Thomas and the Colours/It's Good to be Gordon. * The Learning Segments in the UK/AUS DVD are only featured in Bonus Features and not paired after an episode. * Free "Roary the Racing Car" and "Fifi and the Flowertots" stickers were included with the Norwegian release. Goofs * During the opening of the VUDU digital release, Michael Angelis is mistakenly credited. * The back of the UK and some Australian DVD covers features Rosie and Rocky and the Australian DVD description says meet Rosie and Rocky. However, they do not appear in any episodes on the DVD. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The Norwegian release's back cover lists some of the episodes in the wrong order. Merchandise Take Along * Rosie * Rocky * Sir Handel and the Apple Car * Percy and the Carnival Movie Car * Thomas and Percy's Carnival Adventure Playset * Carnival Capers Playscene Wooden Railway * Rosie * Rocky * Busy Bee James (sold only in the "Adventures of James" pack) * Thomas and the Snowman Motor Road and Rail * Rosie * Rocky * Busy Bee James TrackMaster * Rosie * Rocky * Busy Bee James * Carnival Fun 3-Pack DVD Packs US * Celebrate with Thomas * Whistle Express Collection! AUS * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Carnival Capers and Bashing Crashing Benny Double Pack Arabic * Hero of the Rails Danish * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) Adverts File:Carnival Capers - UK Advert|UK DVD advert File:USA Commercial - TV Advert Learning Curve Thomas and Friends Take Along - Nickelodeon 2007 Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Arabic DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases